


The Dance

by wordywarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: For: @captain-rogers-beardLove All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of LoveChallenge: #16: DancingPairing: StuckyWord Count: 1,044Warnings: Smut-ish/fluff.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For: @captain-rogers-beard  
> Love All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of Love  
> Challenge: #16: Dancing  
> Pairing: Stucky  
> Word Count: 1,044  
> Warnings: Smut-ish/fluff.

“Buck,” Steve warned, backing away from him slowly. “There are a lot of people out there.”

Bucky shook his head and loosened his tie, “I don’t care. And I don’t think you do, either. Besides, you _need_ this.”

Even though it was a very bad idea, Steve found himself widening his stance, and making room for Bucky’s wandering hands. The location really didn’t matter and neither did the clothes, and the only thing that muffled the sounds of Steve’s growing pleasure was Bucky kissing him hard.

“I’m going to have you against this wall,” Bucky eventually growled in his ear. “It’s up to you whether or not you want everyone out there to know about it.”

Just beyond the double-doors of the dressing room was the reception area, and though they could be interrupted at any moment, Steve still found himself undoing Bucky’s belt and taking him in hand. Less than a minute later, they were both naked from the waist down, and Bucky began to make good on his assertion. Steve was doing his absolute best to keep quiet, but he’d always been a vocal lover, and the thrill of getting caught was something they both enjoyed immensely.

As the urgency increased, so did the volume, and though Bucky chuckled darkly, Steve was grateful when he felt his metal hand clamp down tight across his mouth. Everything was hot and hard and fast, and there was nothing Steve could do but hang on and enjoy the ride. Bucky was intense and so was the orgasm, and when Steve came, he planted his hand on the wall so hard, it cracked the plaster.

“Feel better now?” Bucky wondered slyly.

Steve let out a ragged breath and nodded, to which Bucky replied with a gravelly ‘good’ before kissing his neck and sliding a hand down his chest.

“Want to go again?”

After another round, Steve was all wobbly-knees and thumbs as he tried to dress. It only took Bucky a few moments to put himself together again; he, on the other hand, needed more time to look presentable. The mirror revealed what he often looked like after having his brains screwed out, but the mussed hair and flushed cheeks were also accompanied by a crushed tie and a stained jacket.

“I will find a way to blame this on you,” Steve told him. “You do realize that, don’t you?”

Bucky moved to stand behind him, leaned down, and gave his ear a playful nip, “I love you.”

Steve turned toward him, but whatever he might’ve said was silenced by his kiss, and when Bucky finally relented, he was too breathless to say much of anything. While he returned to the party, Steve stayed behind, but after fifteen minutes of fretting, he gave up, and left the jacket.

Tony and Pepper were finally married, and interlude with his man notwithstanding, he’d been present to witness every second of their happiness. He arrived back at the table and settled in next to Bucky just in time for Bruce and Natasha to give their speeches. With the final formality of the night out of the way, dinner was served, and it wasn’t long before people started flocking to the dancefloor.

Though Steve hadn’t been involved in any of the actual wedding planning, he’d been put in charge of security, and it had been a logistical nightmare. The guestlist had been strict, but it was hard to keep the press out, and doubly-hard when someone “misplaced” their invitation or “forgot” to leave their damn weapons at home.

Bucky spent the evening keeping out of the way; after so long together, he’d learn to pick up on when Steve wanted back up or when he needed to be left the hell alone. It was almost one in the morning, and though the numbers had dwindled a bit, there were still a lot of people, and Steve needed a break from the wasted guests and false alarms.

After gratefully accepting a flask of Asgardian booze, Steve passed the torch to Thor, found a secluded spot to sit, and poured himself a drink. He was on his second helping and starting to feel pleasantly buzzed when Bucky, always with the perfect timing, pulled up a seat beside him, and gestured toward the glass.

“You sharing?”

Steve passed it over, “I’d better or else you’ll have to carry me out of here.”

“You want to call it a night?”

“Yes, but that’s not an option. If I leave and something goes wrong…”

“Very well, then,” Bucky sighed, polishing off the glass before getting to his feet. “If you insist on staying, then, I insist you dance with me.”

Steve tilted his head in surprise, “Really?”

Instead of replying, Bucky reached for his hands, and pulled him to his feet. Once they were out on the dancefloor, Steve found himself wrapped up in Bucky’s arms, and the combination of his warm embrace and the liquor made him relax.

“Whoever decides to tie the knot next needs to elope,” Steve murmured as he let his head fall to Bucky’s shoulder. “This wedding nonsense is not for the faint of heart.”

“Agreed,” Bucky replied instantly. “Who do you think is next?”

“I’d put my money on Christine and Strange.”

“Yeah, that’d be a safe bet. Then again, there’s always us.”

It took him a minute, but when Steve finally processed what he’d had said, he lifted his head, and met Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s words may have sounded off-handed, but the expression on his face certainly wasn’t, and when Steve realized he meant what he said, he halted their dancing.

Bucky reached into his pocket, pulled out a silver band, and held it aloft, “What do you say, Steve? Wanna spend the rest of our lives arguing over who gets to lead?”

Taken by surprise, Steve found himself unable to formulate words, but that didn’t deter Bucky in the slightest, because he simply reached for his hand, and slipped the ring on his finger. Immediately liking how it felt, Steve cupped Bucky’s face in his hands, told him they could take turns leading, and kissed him soundly.

“So,” Bucky wondered as they began to dance again. “Was that a yes?”

“Yes,” Steve sighed happily. “Most definitely, yes.” 


End file.
